


不想去学校（十三）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	不想去学校（十三）

这一晚莫关山在很久之后想起来都觉得滑稽。他很久没来过医院，跟着120的平车奔跑在急救通道，把上身赤裸，下身穿一条睡裤的贺天送向急救室，贺天早就疼晕过去了，头发乱的像鸡窝，后脑在他倒向地面时受到撞击，肿了一个大包，歪着头在平车上闭着眼，看着的确挺像死尸。  
莫关山跑了十几米就跟不上了，他腿软的很，屁股又疼，恰好又岔了气，蹲在地上喘着粗气看那平车消失在急救室，急救室亮了红灯。他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，想着刚才在急救车上发生的事

贺天攥着莫关山的手死死的不松开，嘴里反复叫嚷着疼，明明护士已经给他注射了镇痛剂，但好像一点也不起效，莫关山的手让他攥的又白又红，木嘤嘤的疼，这是贺天在病痛里的海中浮木，是他最后的稻草。  
「我还没去挪威看极光……」居然滑下两行热泪「我也没去过稻城……还没结婚…还没操够n……」莫关山赶紧去捂他的嘴，朝同车的医护人员尴尬的笑了一声，趁人不注意扇了下那张胡说八道的嘴。有个小护士没忍住笑出声，莫关山脸烫的能煎鸡蛋。

这个挂着吻痕的男人还在企图用纸包火，掩盖欢爱的事实。莫关山不知道贺天这是什么毛病，就知道他疼的要死，也不知道这里几分事实几分演技，他不想失去这个人，站在急救室门口，形单影只的祷告。就算他嘴贱，人又欠，莫关山也希望他好好的，就像他说的，他还有很多梦想没完成……无知让莫关山的担心扩张的无限大，他那人来人往的短暂人生里，爱他的人寥寥，但贺天吻了自己，忘情的吻，热忱的眸，那他是爱自己的，这个红发男孩自顾自的给这段关系盖了章。

贺天在3个小时后醒来，睁开眼一片黑漆漆的一片，只有床头闪烁着一盏昏黄的夜灯，若有若无的消毒水味给他定了位，他在医院，脆弱的脑神经让他短暂的忘却了发病前的「大笑话」  
「哥……」蠕动嘴唇小声嘟囔了一句  
房间里一阵衣服摩擦的窸窸窣窣声后，房间里的灯猛的闪了一下，贺天难挨的眯着眼睛适应突然的光亮。  
「你他妈都要吓死我了」莫关山没好气的一屁股坐在陪护的四脚矮凳上，低着头抠手指，露出一段白皙的脖子缀着一朵小红花。  
「啊……」脑子比刚才要清醒了，贺天笑了一声「牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流……」不正经的用手点了下莫关山脖子上的小花。  
「屁吧你，你都让我丢死人了知不知道」莫关山拍掉贺天的手，假装啐了一口  
「哦?」  
「医生问我，你发病前在做什么。」  
「你怎么回答的」虚弱的贺天语调低沉带着点慵懒，像是在念晚安故事，没了往日的犀利和霸道  
「实话实说……」莫关山头低的更沉了，像是做错事的小孩子，一朵红云悄悄爬上了耳朵  
「啊?」  
「我说你在…做爱…」说罢整个人向前倾倒  
砸进贺天腹部的被子里，抓狂的碾了几下  
贺天稍稍反应了一下，随即爆发出一阵低沉的笑，揉着莫关山的红发，胸口一颤一颤的笑个不停。  
「人家问和谁做爱了吗?」  
「别人没你这么有病的！」

差点死在牡丹花下的贺同学一边吃着莫关山做的粥一边看医院电视的点播节目。  
「这个要付费的……」莫关山撇撇嘴，担心贺天少爷脾气，莫关山要求要住单间，这一天下来病床费就要600块，现在他还要看付费电视节目，看一部要10块，钱再少……也是钱啊。  
「你看那个人，他好像一条狗啊」贺天喜欢看大话西游，电影接近尾声，至尊宝和紫霞仙子城楼拥抱，指着孙悟空的背影笑道。  
这电影贺天看过许多次，台词早就烂熟于心，这句粤语对白让他念得还有那么几分味道。  
「诶，莫仔，要是你，取经和我，你选哪个」  
「我选取经」莫关山几乎是不假思索  
「喂，那么无情哦」  
「跟你在一起有什么好！哐叽一头栽那，把人吓个半死！而且嘴欠人腹黑，就是个花孔雀！」  
「什么啊，那我还是选你的」贺天小声哼着主题曲，这话说的莫关山心脏一空，这是表白吧?嘴角止不住的上扬，看来自己也是有点魅力的，心里一阵狂喜，嘴上偏要说「我才不跟你呢」  
贺天笑了笑，侧头看了一眼莫关山，那啜着笑意的桃花眼看的莫关山窒息了一秒，紧接着心如擂鼓，心房的小鹿兴奋的蹦蹦跳跳，欢呼喝彩。  
「你以前谈过恋爱吗?」电影结束，贺天抓过床头的苹果向上抛掷。  
「嗯……」莫关山咬咬嘴唇，「谈过啊」用漫不经心的语调说着谎。  
「是嘛?」贺天瞪圆眼睛不可思议的叹了一句「我也只谈过一次」  
「瞎鬼吧你」莫关山不屑的抓过苹果，走到置物柜上拿水果刀。  
「真的啊，骗你干嘛……我和很多人上过床不假，可是……我只谈过一次」  
「那为什么分手」  
「是我的错……」贺天摇摇头「他后来出国了，在那边都定居了……外国比咱们开放，人家也找到新对象了……」  
「你怎么对不起人家了?」莫关山把削好的苹果递给贺天  
「你家里人知道你是gay吗?」  
「这怎么跟他们说！」莫关山像被踩到尾巴的猫，肩膀耸了一下，连着摇头  
「哦……」贺天若有所思的咀嚼着苹果，沉默了许久，笑了一下「这苹果真好吃…我睡觉这会你又做饭又买水果，你可真贤惠…」  
「吃你的吧！」莫关山走向门口「我去叫护士，你这液要输完了……」  
看着那背影贺天停止了动作，整个人被冻住一般，随后长叹了一口气。

许镇在转天中午来探病，一进门刚想开口调侃贺天，就看贺天食指搭唇示意他收声，环顾病房，一个红头发的家伙缩在窗根的陪护床上睡得正香  
「谁啊这是?护工?」许镇想把水果放在柜子上，看柜子上未来得及清洗的饭盒里还有残余的紫菜蛋花汤，和几绺油菜，他的水果也没地方放，只能撂在地上。  
「我…朋友」贺天想了一下  
「什么朋友啊，我怎么没见过啊」许镇显然不信，他和贺天从小玩到大，他没一件事瞒着自己，这件事他打了马虎眼，许镇心里不舒服  
贺天得意的笑笑，也坦然「小男朋友」  
许镇很久没见过他这么笑了，像个陷入爱情的大傻子，脸色不悦却也没说什么，瞥见床头上的本子和几盒药

——尼莫地平30mg 日3次服（每次3片）  
——西比灵10mg，每晚睡前服1次（每次1片）  
——多补充维生素B1，例如橙子，油菜，紫菜，干果等，多休息……

药盒背面记着药的用量和服用方法，本子上写着注意事项  
「这药……」许镇想说谁记的这些笔记，很明显不可能是贺天，但贺天并没有发现他这个小男友的缜密心意  
「嗯，口服的，你别瞎看他的本，我也不知道他天天写个啥……」贺天掏出手机「陪我打一把游戏，憋死我了，他不会玩，这破电视我都要看漏了…无聊死了…」


End file.
